Mais qui a tué Zero ?
by nabot
Summary: Zero est retrouvé mort et ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir et tout le monde semble s'en ficher ou en être heureux, pourtant les personnages, vont quand même, à leur façon, tenter de retrouver le tueur.


auteur: nabot

Genre: CONNERIE, horreur oo, enquête policière (enfin si je puis dire xD), grossièretés (ben oui vous verrez le langage.. uu'), yaoi oo

Personnages: Jui, Yomi, Hitsugi, Ruki, Yoshiki

Note: J'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire là à cause du boulot de vacances et de FFXII (excellent jeu) sorry . (même si je pense qu'il n'y a pas grand monde

qui lit ce que j'écris u.u')

Note 2: Cette histoire est particulièrement nulle, attention. ''

Note 3: Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, oui j'adore les dialogues .

----------------------------------

Ce matin, grand drame, Zero, bassiste de D'espairsRay, est trouvé mort dans son appartement !! (ne me frappez pas, ce n'est qu'une fic xB) Il a, apparemment, reçu plusieurs coups de couteaux à la tête ainsi qu'à la poitrine et a été éventré, d'ailleurs, le tueur a eu la gentillesse d'éparpiller partout l'intérieur du ventre de la victime dans l'appartement complètement dévasté.

- Bon, c'est la combientième victime cette semaine ? demanda l'inspecteur Jui. (qui n'a apparemment pas de nom de famille..)

- La première chef.

- Du mois ?

- La première chef, répéta le policier blond.

- De l'année ?

- La première à être tuée ainsi chef.

- ... Tu peux pas me dire quelque chose d'autre ou formuler autrement ?! T'es vraiment un incapable Yomi !!!

- J't'emmerde connard ! répliqua le brun.

- T'as entendu comme tu parles à ton chef ?! J'vais t'monter moi petit impertinent !!! hurla le blond.

- Je suis PAS petit !!!! Et comment ça vous allez me monter ?!

- Ma langue a fourché, désolé.

- Pas grave, on rentre ?

- Comment ?

- Ben y a ma femme et mes enfants qui m'attendent à la maison...

- T'as une femme et des gosses ?! s'étonna l'inspecteur.

- Nan, c'est un truc à la télé, répondit son petit coéquipier.

- Quoi ?! Mais file alors !!

Le petit brun s'en alla en courant sous le regard de son supérieur.

- Mais.. Monsieur, fit le médecin légiste, on n'a pas fini de...

- Je sais, coupa Jui, mais vois-tu Hitsugi, il commençait vraiment à m'les casser.

- Je vois... Chef, l'enquête et moi avons besoin de votre sens des responsabilités...

Le blond grogna à cause du ton ironique adopté par son collègue puis le rejoignit pour tenter de trouver des indices. 

oo00o00oo

Au fin fond de la Papouasie, une bonne femme jouait tranquillement avec ses enfants. 

oo00o00oo

- Hé Ruki ?

- J'suis pas là...

- Alors pourquoi tu réponds ?

- Je dors enfoiré, casse-toi !! hurla le blond avec des dents pointues (pourquoi pas ?).

- C'est comme ça que tu traites ton plus vieil ami ? répliqua le châtain dérangeant Ruki.

- Tu n'es pas mon ami... Mais c'est vrai que t'es vieux, avoua le petit blond.

- Je suis affreusement blesséééééé !!!! hurla son interlocuteur les larmes aux yeux ?

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que Yoshiki, un balayeur d'une telle renommée, vient faire dans ma demeure de si beau matin ? questionna l'hôte.

- Rien, j'viens juste te dire qu'il y a eu un meurtre, assez moche d'ailleurs.

- Ah... "J'm'en fous mais alors royalement.." pensa Ruki, Qui est le mort ? finit-il par demander.

- Zero, le bassiste de D'espairsRay. répondit le châtain.

Ruki poussa un soupir puis se recoucha, le silence pesait dans la pièce lorsque, soudain, après un quart d'heures, le blond se leva en sursaut.

- Quoi ?!?! Noooooon pas lui !!!!! s'écria-t-il.

- Je sais c'est bien tris...

- Il me devait dix-milles yens ce fils de Satan !!!!! interrompit Ruki.

- Je vois que tu as toujours un aussi grand coeur..

- Bon je vais voir Kai... Il faut absolument que je lui annonce la nouvelle... marmonna le blond.

- C'était un proche de Zero ? demanda le plus âgé.

- Ouais, c'est ça... 

oo00o00oo

Ruki s'était empressé de mettre un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche en soie et une veste en cuir de la même couleur que son pantalon avant d'entrer dans sa voiture, toujours de la même couleur et de se diriger chez son ami. Les routes étaient bien désertes, ce qui était normal tant il était tôt, donc Ruki ne fit  
pas trop attention et manqua de shooter un passant qui traversait la route.

- Désolé, vous allez bien ?! demanda-t-il tout en sortant de sa voiture.

- Mh oui, ce n'est pas grave. répondit un jeune homme aux cheveux plus clairs que ceux du conducteur.

- Vous plaisantez ?! J'ai failli vous écrabouiller...

- Dans ce cas, vous pourriez m'offrir un café pour vous faire pardonner ? demanda la victime (xD) avec un sourire mesquin.

- Euh... C'est que là... bredouilla le chauffard.

- Vous êtes pressés ? demanda son interlocuteur.

- oui c'est ça... répondit Ruki avec gêne.

- Dans ce cas, je vous donne mon numéro et lorsque vous avez du temps, offrez-moi mon café. lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Très bien...

- Bien, bonne journée, à la prochaine !

Ruki regarda un moment le passant s'en aller puis retourna dans sa voiture, reprit sa route en direction de la demeure de Kai et se rendit compte à mi-chemin qu'il n'avait même pas le nom de l'inconnu qu'il avait presque renversé. Il ne s'en soucia pas plus et arriva chez son ami, il gara sa voiture à côté de la rouge du noireaud. Il sortit de sa voiture puis sonna à la porte. Comme personne n'ouvrit, il répéta son action avant de commencer à tenter de défoncer la porte. Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit et Ruki s'effondra sur le sol après avoir pris de l'élan sans prévoir que la porte allait s'ouvrir.

- Ru.. Ruki c'est toi ?

- Qui d'autre ? maugréa le blond.

- Ouah désolé, j'étais occupé avec Sakito...

Ruki regarda son ami de bas en haut et remarqua qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer, puis il dit:

"Je vois... Désolé de vous déranger, je vais repartir...

- Mais non c'est pas ce que tu crois !!! En fait Sakito est couturier !!!

- Oui, c'est ce que je croyais, mais j'ai pas envie de parler avec un gars qui ouvre aux gens à poil. articula Ruki.

- Ah désolé je vais m'habiller, entre.

Le blond s'installa dans le salon du noireaud où il apperçut Sakito en train de retoucher les habits de Kai. Quand le couturier leva la tête et apperçut à son tour Ruki, ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux. "Il va arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?" Pensa Ruki alors que Sakito pensait plutôt "il a de la confiture au coin de la bouche", leurs passionnantes pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée du propriétaire de la demeure.

"Alors Ruki ?

- Zero est mort.

- Quoi ?!

- Promis, les nouvelles me viennent du vieux balayeur.

- Je sors le champagne ! s'exclama Kai.

- Euh ce soir, là j'ai pas le temps, répliqua Ruki.

- Zero est...m...mort ? intervint le couturier.

- Oui pourquoi ? C'était un ami à toi ?

- N...N..Non pas du tout !!!! s'écria Sakito avec gêne avant de se remettre au travail.

Les deux amis discutèrent encore un moment puis Ruki repartit. 

oo00o00oo

Dans le bureau de l'inspecteur Jui, ce dernier et Hitsugi étaient absorbés par l'enquête avant de se lancer dans un concours du plus beau dessin fait en fermant les yeux.

- Chef ?

- Oui Hitsugi ?

- On peut arrêter ? J'en ai marre de tout le temps perdre.

- Si tu veux...

Les deux collègues laissèrent passer quelques minutes de silence avant que le blond ne reprenne la parole:

"Dis Hitsugi ?

- Quoi ?

- T'as jamais peur de te faire prendre par des aimants ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- ... T'es con ou quoi ? répliqua le châtain.

- Enfoiré... Bon alors ?

- Ouais, un peu quand même, répondit le policier.

Le silence s'installa encore dans la pièce, ils s'ennuyaient à en mourir et leur enquête les ennuyait encore plus alors à quoi bon s'y remettre ? Finalement le blond sortit une bouteille de vodka qu'il avait gardé sous son bureau et en but une gorgée.

- Hey moi aussi j'en veux ! fit son collègue.

- J'ai pas de verres...

- Pas grave passe ! dit-il tout en prenant la bouteille des mains de son supérieur.

- T'es con, c'est ma bouteille et peut-être que j'ai une maladie grave !!! s'écria-t-il en contemplant avec horreur son collègue vider un quart de la bouteille.

Celui-ci repossa l'objet sur le bureau et eut un hoquêtement avant de rediriger son regard sur l'inspecteur.

- Ne me dit pas que t'es déjà ivre ? fit ce dernier.

- J'crois bien que si, répondit son collègue avant d'avoir un autre hoquêtement.

- Ah...

- T'as vraiment une maladie grave ?

- Mais non ! T'es fou !

- Tant mieux..

- Pourquoi ?

- Faudrait que tu m'aides, articula le châtain.

- T'es malade !! J'peux pas faire ça à un mec !!! s'exclama l'inspecteur avec gêne.

- Pourtant tu t'es pas gêné avec Yomi, dit le policier en tombant de sa chaise.

- Mais j'étais bourré !!!! cria le blond pour se défendre.

- Ben là c'est moi qui suis bourré, répliqua-t-il tout en tentant de se redresser.

L'inspecteur Jui regarda son collègue par terre, complètement ivre, en hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire en sentant le rouge monter à ses joues. 

oo00o00oo

Ruki arriva enfin au café "Exorcist" et y rejoint l'homme qu'il avait faillis tuer plus tôt.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à part un café ? demanda-t-il.

- J'aimerais bien visiter la demeure du grand Ruki Matsumoto. répondit le blond le sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous me connaissez ? s'étonna le plus petit.

- Ben quand même, vous êtes très connu, surtout pour un coiffeur, d'ailleurs si ce n'était pas vous qui aviez faillis me faire perdre la vie, je vous en aurais voulu.

- Ah... Désolé...

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, alors, je pourrai venir chez toi ? Et on peut se tutoyer maintenant non ?

- Euh d'accord... Comme tu veux, on s'y rendra dès que t'auras fini ton café.

Le blond adressa un sourire au coiffeur puis sa commande arriva. Il sirota rapidement son café et Ruki le conduisit dans la voiture qui a faillis l'envoyer à l'hôpital quelques heures aupravant et en dix minutes de route, ils arrivèrent devant la maison du coifeur. Ce dernier fit entrer son invité et le fit attendre au salon avant de revenir avec deux croissants.

- Oh merci ! C'est gentil à toi après un café, un croissant !

- Ouais.. Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Tu vas pas me croire si j'te le dis.

- Mais si, alors ?

- Riku.

- Ah ouais...

- C'est sûrement un signe du destin, fit le plus grand en se rapprochant de son hôte.

"Il est collant celui-là..." pensa Ruki, mais à peine une seconde après, son invité colla ses lèvre à son cou mais le coiffeur le repoussa immédiatement et violemment.

- Vampire !!!

- Comment tu sais ? questionna l'invité.

"P'tain en plus c'en est vraiment un !" pensa Ruki avant de répondre: "Euh... T'as les cheveux trop clair et t'as trop l'air d'un fils de Satan.

- Merci, c'est trop gentil... Mais tu sais, je n'aurais jamais osé aspirer ton sang.

"Il est pas assez bon pour toi connard ?" se dit le coiffeur avant de demander: "Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis vraiment fan de ce que tu fais au cheveux des autres !! Et puis j'avoue que t'es mignon.

- Ah c'est tout...

- En fait j'ai changé d'avis ! s'exclama le plus grand. Soit tu me fais l'amour, sois j'te crève ici même !!

- Plutôt crever ! rétorqua le chanteur.

Riku se prit une pierre mentale sur la tête, il s'attendait à tout sauf ça ! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas tuer son idole, non ! C'est impossible ! Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire ou dire, le vampire se contenta de baisser la tête. La grande gentillesse de Ruki le fit se pencher pour voir si son invité n'était pas en train de pleurer ou dormir, celui-ci profita de l'occasion pour embrasser le petit blond qui n'était pas actif dans le baiser mais qui ne le refusa pas non plus.

- Ouah tu m'as laissé t'embrasser !!!!! s'écria Riku comme un gros abruti.

- ... Oui ben continue si tu veux pas que je change d'avis et que j'te foute dehors.

Le vampire répondit par un sourire avant d'envahir le cou de son hôtede baiser tout en déboutonnant sa chemise blanche. Une fois que celle-ci fut complètement ouverte, il y laissa glisser ses mains puis laissa sa langue parcourir à son tour le magnifique torse qui s'offrait à lui. Le coiffeur commençait à trouver les caresse et les trajets linguaux (ça se dit ? xD) de son invité ce qui n'échappa pas à ce dernier qui commença à caresser les cuisses du coiffeur et de laisser aller sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il s'apprêtait à défaire le pantalon noir de Ruki mais il fut stoppé par quelqu'un qui sonnait.

"Putain... grogna le coiffeur.

- Tu devrais peut-être ouvrir non ?

- Mais non, mais non, continue seulement, soupira Ruki.

- Vas-y, je te remercierai une autre fois pour les croissants, répliqua le blond à contrecoeur.

- Bon d'accord..

Le coiffeur ne prit même pas la peine de se r'habiller correctement et ouvrit la porte, quand il vit qui était derrière, un énorme sourire illumina son beau visage. 

oo00o00oo

Jui entra dans le Jewels-bar après avoir porté tant bien que mal son collègue sur son dos.

"Shou ? Shou ?! P'tit débauché montre-toi !! lança-t-il.

- Voilà, voilà Jui, deux minutes, j'ai des clients à servir moi ! rétorqua le châtain en apparaissant avec un plateau de six verres de tequilla.

- Fais vite !! répliqua le blond toujours encombré de son collègue.

Le serveur revint et demanda à l'inspecteur: "Que me veux-tu encore ?

- Occupe-toi de lui s'il te plaît, fitle blond en installant Hitsugi qui marmonnait des paroles incompréhensible sur un tabouret.

- Il a quoi ?

- Disons que l'alcool réveille son appêtit sexuel et qu'il tient vraiment pas l'alcool..

- Tu lui en as donné ? demanda le châtain.

- Non, il m'a enlevé ma bouteille de vodka des mains.

- Et tu peux pas t'occuper de lui tout seul ?

- J'suis pas de ce bord là moi, répondit clairement le blond.

- Pourtant avec Yomi...

- J'étais bourré !!! hurla l'inspecteur, ce qui fit rire le serveur.

- Bon, j'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui, passe derrière le comptoire et monte en haut, Hiroto pourra sûrement s'en occuper.

- Merci, t'es un amour, répliqua le blond en reprenant son ami sur son dos.

- Tu m'fais des avances l'hétéro ?

"Ta gueule petite catin" pensa Jui tout en lançant un regard méprisant au serveur avant de se diriger vers l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué. 

oo00o00oo

Ruki fit entrer son nouvel invité, le laissa s'installer au salon avec le premier et lui apporta une tasse de thé avant de lui demander la raison de sa venue.

"Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

- Si, si, assura le coiffeur, C'est juste qu'il est rare de te voir en ville depuis que t'es avec Toshiya.

- Ah non ! Ne me parle pas de lui !! s'exclama son ami.

- Bah pourquoi ? demanda l'hôte.

- Il m'a trompé le goujat ! Et pas qu'une fois !!

- Attendez, Toshiya c'est pas la bombe qui vend des fringues avec l'autre canon là... Aki !? demanda le vampire en s'incrustant par la même occasion dans la discussion.

- Siiiii, vers la sortie de la ville...

- Ah ouais ! Ces deux mecs c'est les plus canons que j'aie vu avec Ruki !! s'exclama le blond.

- Bon, ce soir je dois voir Kai, vous viendrez avec moi ? questionna le coiffeur.

- Bien sûr, répondirent en choeur les deux invités.

- Mais avant Ruki, euh non Riku, Ruki c'est moi, il faut que je te parle...

Le silence s'installa dans le salon spatieux avant que le deuxième invité ne quitte la pièce prétextant qu'il avait une envie pressante, alors Ruki se tourna

l'air sérieux vers le vampire qui avait perdu son air malicieux.

à suivre...

--------------------------------

Note: Encore désolé ceux qui lisent ça, je fais pas exprès d'écrire des nullités pareilles, j'vous le jure. . 


End file.
